<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round two by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789538">Round two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paulie wakes up at 4am wanting to go another round with Sam ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4am, Paulie should not be waking up in the middle of the night wanting to get laid when him and Sam were just at it a few hours ago but here he was in the dark room of Sam’s apartment in his bed and feeling this strong feeling of desire swirling in his stomach traveling down his body. As he turned his head he looked to see Sam was curled up in the sheets fast asleep, face looking so peaceful and relaxed, his hair a mess compared to when it’s perfectly combed in the day and he was looking incredibly attractive. </p><p>He should probably ignore these feelings because goddamn it Paulie you literally had sex a few hours ago! he also knows if he were to wake Sam up and ask if they wanna go again for round two he’d most likely tell him to get lost and quit bugging him while he’s trying to sleep. He sighed, shifting to try and get comfortable in sheets again before closing his eyes. Nothing was working because all he could think about was the image of Sam underneath him a few hours ago and the sounds he was making so he wasn’t going to be sleeping any time soon and it just added to this feeling which caused Paulie to grumble a little with frustration before trying to get comfortable in the covers again.</p><p>“Will you quit movin’ around” mumbled Sam causing Paulie to jump a little with surprise before turning to face Sam curled up in the sheets, eyes still closed.<br/>“Did I wake ya?”<br/>“Yeah you nitwit, why you movin’ around?” Said Sam before slightly opening his eyes a little to look at Paulie while looking incredibly tired.<br/>“Can’t sleep” shrugged Paulie <br/>“And WHY can’t you sleep?” muttered Sam as he emphasised the ‘why’<br/>“I was um...thinking of things and since you’re awake...” sighed Paulie before shifting to prop himself up on his elbow to face him causing Sam to hum in response as he raised an eyebrow in question at whatever Paulie was about to suggest.</p><p>“Do you wanna...ya know? go again?” Suggested Paulie as Sam’s eyes widened a little and scanned Paulie’s body hidden under the covers. That’s when it began to click why Paulie couldn’t sleep causing a deep chuckle from Sam.<br/>“Let me get this straight...you can’t sleep because your horny? we had sex a few hours ago!” Exclaimed Sam with amusement causing Paulie to groan in response.<br/>“Oh come on! its not funny!” He flopped back onto his back in frustration before looking up at the ceiling as Sam continued to laugh.<br/>“Can’t get enough of me?” Teased Sam causing Paulie to sigh<br/>“You’re an asshole” groaned Paulie as he closed his eyes and Sam’s laughter began to die down.</p><p>Paulie assumed that Sam’s offer was no so he attempted to try and settle down even though his face was burning up in embarrassment at Sams rejection. That was until he was feeling Sam’s hand on his arm<br/>“Paulie” he muttered, tiredly but his voice low catching Paulie’s attention and causing him to open his eyes again and look towards Sam. He watched as Sam sighed, relaxed, a tired smirk appearing on his face before he was settling himself into the sheets to get comfortable and turning his head to look at Paulie.<br/>“Go ahead” he smirked causing Paulie to raise his eyebrows with surprise and the feeling of arousal continuing to grow stronger inside.</p><p>“Wait you’re not messing with me are you?” He asked causing Sam to roll his eyes<br/>“I’ll change my mind and go back to sleep if you don’t get over here-“<br/>“Okay okay! Don’t need to tell me twice!” Interrupted Paulie before he was moving to tower over Sam and leaning down to pull him into a kiss causing a slight hitch in his throat of surprise from Sam. Paulie always likes kissing Sam, Sam is a great kisser and he also loves how Sam melts into the kisses and tonight was no exception. It wasn’t long before the kiss grew deeper and Sam was arching up to press against Paulie, soft gasps as his hand reached to Paulie’s shoulder in an attempt to pull him closer.</p><p>Paulie is pretty touchy, his hands all over his body, hooking Sam’s leg over his hip and his hands finding Sam’s ass before gripping it in his hands causing a shakey gasp from Sam against Paulie’s lips. Paulie loves Sam’s ass, it’s always nice to look at and most days he can’t help but feel his eyes wondering to look down at his ass while Tommy is usually telling him to snap out of it with amusement, so now that he’s here naked in bed with Sam he’s going to take the opportunity right now to grab it. </p><p>Breaking from the kiss, Paulie’s lips moved to Sam’s neck causing him to softly sigh and lean back into the pillows. Paulie likes seeing this side to Sam, just so relaxed and melting into his touch, it’s so intoxicating and in a way makes Paulie feel a little big headed that he gets to see this side to Sam. What he loves about this too is how responsive to touch Sam is, the slightest little brush on his fingers or lips causes goosebumps to form on Sam’s skin, his face to grow a little flustered and the softest little sounds like a gasp or a little hitch in his breath. Paulie must admit he feeds off the sounds Sam makes, takes pride in getting these responses from him and loves how easily flustered he gets in bed.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep on me” muttered Paulie against Sam’s neck with a smirk <br/>“Am not” mumbled Sam tiredly but Paulie could sense the tired smile most likely on Sam’s face. As Paulie continued to gently kiss his neck one of his hands began to travel down his body, down to his ass before his thumb was gently pressing against his hole, enough pressure to make Sam jump a little with surprise and a soft gasp.</p><p>“J-jesus Paulie”<br/>“Just makin’ sure you’re awake” giggled Paulie against his neck before his thumb was slowly rubbing in circles causing Sam to arch up a little into him and a trembling gasp from his lips.<br/>“Still open for me?” breathed Paulie, voice lower against his neck  and teasing causing a deep heat to creep up onto Sam’s cheeks before Paulie was lifting his head back up enough to find Sam’s lips again and pull him into a deep kiss. Sam’s hand was reaching up into Paulie’s hair, fingers gripping it a little and pulling him closer causing Paulie to gently hiss against his lips and Sam to smirk. As they continued to kiss, Paulie’s hand moved away and began patting around the sheets before he was pulling away to look around the bed. Sam turned toward the bedside table knowing what he was looking for and reached his hand out to open to draw and pull out a small bottle before turning to Paulie who was still looking around the bed.</p><p>“Looking for this?” Smirked Sam before throwing the bottle at Paulie’s head <br/>“Ow” whined Paulie, rubbing his head a little causing a deep chuckle from Sam before being quickly silenced of his laughs as Paulie ducked his head down and his teeth gently grazed Sam’s hip. Paulie knows all of Sam’s sensitive spots, his hips, that spot under his ribs, his neck, right under and behind his ear and his thighs. A soft whine came from Sam as Paulie’s lips continued to travel across the lower half of his body before he was arching a little at the touch causing Paulie to chuckle and his hands were sliding up his sides before moving to take Sam’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>“F-fuck Paulie” he gasped, closing his eyes and head falling back into the pillows, hands traveling back to Paulie’s hair, fingers surprisingly gentle as they thread through his hair. Paulie couldn’t help but smirk with satisfaction as his tongue slowly licked up his shaft and across the head before taking him back into his mouth. A loud moan left Sam, echoing in the room before he was gently rocking his hips and Paulie’s fingers gripped Sam’s sides a little harder before taking him deeper.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he could tell Sam was getting closer, the way his soft moans began to sound a little louder, more frantic and almost a whine so Paulie began to pull away causing Sam’s eyes to snap open and almost collapse into the bed with a groan of frustration.<br/>“That’s for laughing at me” muttered Paulie, voice raspy before pressing a kiss to Sam’s hip again.<br/>“When I threw the bottle at ya or when you told me you can’t sleep because your horny? AH!-“<br/>Paulie had gently bit Sam’s hip, not enough to hurt him but enough to get a response and to quiet down in making fun of him.<br/>“What is it with you and biting?” Breathed Sam as he looked up at the ceiling, a breathless laugh leaving him.<br/>“Don’t act like you don’t like it” teased Paulie before lifting his head to look at Sam. Sam didn’t say anything because the truth was he knew Paulie was right, he may or may not like Paulie’s somewhat playful biting. </p><p>As he towered over Sam again Paulie couldn’t help but swoon a little at the sight below him. Sam on the pillows, strands of hair on his face that are usually nearly brushed into place, his pretty blue eyes looking up at him, the tint of pink in his cheeks, his breathing a little heavier due to Paulie riling him up and he just looked so relaxed. He used to always think about Sam like this and never thought he’d be in his position with him but here he was and even though this is not the first time he’s had Sam like this sometimes he still can’t believe it and it’s better than anything he’s ever imagined. </p><p>“You waiting for something?” breathed Sam causing Paulie to snap out of his thoughts before smirking at Sam.<br/>“Just making sure you’re ready for me to rock your world again” He said causing Sam to grin and one of his eyebrows to raise up<br/>“That right?” teased Sam before Paulie was leaning down to Sam’s face before whispering against his lips<br/>“Yeah” and pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>As they kissed, Paulie blindly grabbed for the bottle of lube, putting some on himself before he was pressing against Sam and pushing in causing Sam to softly hiss and arch a little into Paulie, fingers clutching onto his arms. It didn’t hurt much due to them literally having sex a few hours ago (Paulie’s goddamn urges) but it still took Sam by surprise at the feeling of Paulie inside him, stretching him.<br/>“You alright?” Groaned Paulie as he looked into Sam’s eyes<br/>“You gonna ask this every time?” responded Sam with amusement<br/>“Yeah! I’d like this to be good for both of us!” Exclaimed Paulie causing Sam to roll his eyes.</p><p>As he looked back up at Paulie there he was still looking at him, raising his eyebrows up as he waited for a response.<br/>“I’m fine Jesus Paulie! will you quit wasting time and fuck m- OH FUCK!” Loudly moaned out Sam as Paulie slowly pulled out before thrusting hard back inside him. Paulie couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s responses and how demanding he sounded before interrupting him.<br/>“Who’s the horny one now?” Teased Paulie with a smile as he pressed his body closer to Sam’s<br/>“You’re an asshole” gasped Sam as Paulie pressed his face into Sam’s neck and began pressing kisses.<br/>“And you’ve got a great one” responded Paulie grinning against Sam’s neck before he began to roll his hips into him, building a slower pace but enough to keep them on edge.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they were both panting and Paulie was growing a little more frantic with his movements. <br/>“R-right there Paulie” gasped Sam as his head fell back into the pillows and his hips were pushing back to meet Paulie’s thrusts. Paulie’s hand gripped one of Sam’s legs, moving to put it over his shoulder as he continued to trust deeper and giving him the perfect angle to hit that spot that always has Sam crying out. Sam sounded so desperate, for someone who was tried before he was now very much awake, his moans and whines sounded so desperate and hearing him moan out his name was music to Paulie’s ears.</p><p>“You want me to keep going?” Moaned Paulie, teasing as he turned his head to press a kiss to Sam’s thigh.<br/>“D-don’t you dare stop I swear to ch-Christ!” Gasped Sam causing Paulie to chuckle<br/>“Don’t worry I gotcha baby” he said, the pet name causing Sam to whimper before Paulie was leaning down closer to Sam’s body. He could tell Sam was close, the way his moans grew louder, more desperate and the way his body trembled. He wanted to close his eyes and push his head back further into the pillows but that was stopped as Paulie’s hand found Sam’s jaw, gently turning his head towards his. Eyes on each other, Paulie’s eyes filled with lust and the way he looked at Sam was almost like he wanted to devour him as he thrust deeper, faster and harder. </p><p>Sam cried out, legs clenching tighter onto Paulie as if he wanted to close in on himself, body jerking a little as he came. Paulie continued on riding out Sam’s release before he was feeling his own, burying himself into Sam’s neck, a whine leaving his lips, holding onto Sam tighter before releasing inside him. They stayed like that for a moment before Paulie had enough strength to pull out of Sam before more or less collapsing on top of him causing Sam to groan in response. </p><p>“Christ Paulie”<br/>“Too tried to move” mumbled Paulie against Sam’s neck in response <br/>“now you’re tired” <br/>“Come on don’t be like that” muttered Paulie as he tiredly lifted his head to look at him.<br/>“I totally rocked your world” he added causing Sam to roll his eyes and Paulie to grin in response.<br/>“If I’m too tired to understand the Don in a few hours I’m blaming you” tiredly muttered Sam as Paulie hummed in agreement, he was too tired to argue back but he knew Sam was just as much to blame as he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>